


hush, little baby,

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, married!marrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[everything's going to be okay.]</p><p>Allison Martin-Parrish is only five weeks old, but she already has a head full of bright strawberry blonde hair, curious green eyes, and her father's whole world revolving around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush, little baby,

**Author's Note:**

> Yippee, the first week of the uni quarter is over! So here's a tooth rotting married!marrish fic! :D
> 
> also i have no knowledge on how newborn babies act so forgive me???

Lydia wakes up to the sound of mewling coming from the room next door and to the sight of an empty space next to her on the bed. Blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes, she glances at the clock. It’s three in the morning. And before Lydia can even question herself where the hell Jordan is at three in the morning, she hears more soft crying and that’s when she understands.  
  
Slowly getting out of bed as if to not make any noise, Lydia tip toes out of the room and carefully walks towards the slightly ajar door across from their bedroom. Poking her head through the open crack, she glances inside the nursery which her and Jordan personally painted a light blue color, and Lydia still remember the day when they argued like kids over what color to paint the room, which ultimately ended up with both of them getting paint all over themselves. The memory still brings a smile to her face.  
  
“Aww, looks like someone needs to get their diaper changed,” she hears Jordan coo suddenly, her gaze catching the outline of his body in the cast of the moonlight illuminating through the open window. His back is facing her so he can’t see her, but Lydia definitely sees him as he lifts up a very wide awake baby Allison in his arms.  
  
Allison Martin-Parrish is only five weeks old, but she already has a head full of bright strawberry blonde hair, curious green eyes, and her father's whole world revolving around her.    
  
And Lydia thinks it’s adorable.  
  
But what’s even more adorable to her is watching her husband carry Allison to the makeshift changing table in the corner of the room, placing their squirming daughter on to it. “Daddy’s gonna get rid of this dirty diaper and give Ally a new one, okay? And this time Mommy showed Daddy how to do it right so there won’t be any mistakes like _last time_ ,” Jordan whispers, touching his nose with Allison’s briefly and making a cute bubbling noise emit from her.  
  
Lydia’s smile turns wider at the sight as Jordan turns to discard the dirty diaper before wiping Allison front to back with a baby wipe and discarding that as well. After that, he powders her and this time when he puts on the new diaper, he does it right, and Lydia can’t hide the proud grin that crosses her lips as Allison lets out another cute and satisfied noise.  
  
“All clean and ready to go back to sleep now,” Jordan murmurs softly, picking up Allison again and cradling her in his arms as he walks over to the rocking chair they placed near the window of the room, where he takes a seat with their daughter. He lets out a small chuckle as he pokes Ally’s tiny nose, getting another burst of baby laughter from her that echoes pleasantly through the room. “You know, you might have lungs like Mommy, but you’re definitely a light sleeper like Daddy.”  
  
Lydia watches as Allison gives her father a wide eyed look of wonder before stretching out her tiny hand towards his face. Jordan smiles and takes her tiny hand within his, “Is Ally not sleepy? That’s okay, because I know exactly how to help Ally go back to sleep, mhm.” And then as he slowly starts to rock back and forth in the chair in a soothing sort of way, he hums a tune along as well, a tune that Lydia is very much familiar with because it’s the same tune she’s heard him hum to her countless times to calm her down, and she’s fallen asleep listening to it many times also. Hearing it again, it actually makes her want to fall asleep just standing there at the threshold of the door, but she manages to stay awake, a look of admiration and awe crossing her features at the sight of father and daughter, because even though Jordan took Stilinski’s position as Sheriff after he retired, meaning longer hours and more work, he still tries his best to be in his daughter’s life as much as possible.  
  
It’s hard, for the both of them, with Lydia taking a break from teaching at a nearby university to work on solving the math equation that will ultimately earn her a Fields medal and Jordan having the whole town on his shoulders now, she can’t help but doubt whether having a baby right now was the best choice for the both of them. But then whenever she looks over at Allison and sees her joyful face and hears her bubbly laughter, Lydia’s heart swells and she curses herself for even thinking such a thing.  
  
And as she stands there, lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t realize how much time passes until she hears Jordan’s humming come to an end, making her glance over at the two of them again, seeing not only Allison’s peaceful face as she sleeps now in her father’s arms, but also Jordan’s, who seems to have dozed off as well. The scene makes Lydia want to both savor it forever and look away, as if she’s disturbing a moment between father and daughter. Despite the latter, she slowly walks into the nursery anyways, making her way carefully over to Jordan and gently taking a sleeping Allison into her arms, placing her back into her crib before tucking her blue blankey around her. Smiling, Lydia leans down and places the softest kiss on the top of the baby’s head, whispering, “Sweet dreams, Ally.”  
  
When she pulls away and turns towards Jordan again, she sees him stir momentarily before his eyes flutter open. A drowsy look registers on his face when he sees her, and then realizing he’s in his daughter’s nursery, he gets up and gives Lydia a slightly confused look. “What happened?”  
  
Lydia smiles teasingly, “You fell asleep while trying to get Ally to go back to sleep.”  
  
Her response makes a streak of pink tinge Jordan’s cheeks, noticeable even in the darkness of the room, making him give her a sheepish but guilty smile, “Oh....Is she asleep now?” His voice drops to a whisper as he wanders over to the crib, looking over at his baby girl.  
  
Lydia hums in the approval as the two of them stand there silently but comfortably, warm smiles on their faces as they watch their daughter sleep soundlessly, a part of Lydia wanting to watch her forever, and she knows that if it was up to Jordan, he probably would, but then she remembers he has to be up bright and early in a few hours for work and she can’t have him ruin his sleep like that, no matter how much he rather want to. She turns to him then, both her arms wrapping around his waist, her head resting on his chest, “You have to be up _early_ tomorrow, remember? If Ally needed a diaper change, you could have just woke me up you know.”  
  
She doesn’t have to look up at him to know he’s smiling as he kisses the top of her head, his arms wrapping around her too. “I know. But I wanted to do it,” he whispers, his warm breath hitting her cheek before adding, “Does she always look that adorable when she’s sleeping?”  
  
Lydia laughs softly. It’s bittersweet in a way, because due to Jordan’s long shifts at the station some nights, he rarely gets to see Allison asleep, making this moment absolutely special for the both of them. The strawberry blonde finds herself nodding, slight smirk on her lips, “Yes, and she drools too, just like _you._ ”  
  
“I do not drool,” Jordan says, mock offended because he’s smiling still.  
  
Lydia just hums, grinning, “Sureee you don’t.” And before she realizes it, she’s swept off her feet easily so that Jordan’s carrying her, firm grip around her waist as she’s pressed up against him.  
  
“Says the one who hogs all the covers,” he teases, and Lydia just rolls her eyes.  
  
“Like you need them, you’re basically a _human heater_ ,” Lydia says, keeping her voice down so Allison doesn’t wake up again.  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Jordan replies just as softly, as he starts peppering kisses into the crook of Lydia’s neck, making her giggle and squirm.  
  
“Jordan, you’re going to wake her up _again_ ,” Lydia manages to say as she tries to suppress her laughter. Out of all things, Lydia didn’t expect herself to be so easily ticklish but Jordan’s managed to prove her wrong there.  
  
He grins against the curve of her neck, murmuring, “Then let’s take this somewhere else then, shall we?”  
  
“ _Good idea_ ,” Lydia replies, smiling deviously as she wraps her arms around his neck and lets him carry her back to bed.  
  
They get comfortable once more in the still warm covers of their bed, Lydia snuggling up close to Jordan as she leans in and kisses him. They kiss like that for a while and it's almost like she’s forgotten the feeling of her lips against his since they’ve become so busy in their own professions, their own careers, that these moments with him almost feel rare as well. But whether they are or not, Lydia appreciates every second of them.  
  
When they finally pull away, Lydia looks up at him, seeing a certain distressed look cross his facial features, making her brow furrow. “What’s wrong?” She asks.  
  
He doesn’t say anything though, just shakes his head and gives her a small smile, but Lydia knows it’s not genuine and that something is obviously bothering him. She presses further, “What is it? Tell me.”  
  
Jordan lets out a sigh, realizing that he’s not going to be able to let anything pass by her. “It’s just…,” he starts, reaching out to card his fingers through her hair softly, “I’m worried about Ally. With all the supernatural things that happen in this town...What if something happens to her? What if someone hurts her? _What if I can't protect her?_ I’ll never forgive myself if something happens to her, Lydia—”  
  
Lydia stops him midway, cupping his cheek and kissing him lightly on the lips, before pulling away slowly, letting her thumb rest against his jawline. “As long as you’re here, she’s safe,” she tells him reassuringly, gazing into his eyes. “As long as Ally has her father, _nothing_ can happen to her.”  
  
This brings a small but sincere smile on Jordan’s lips this time. “Andher mother,” he adds, placing a chaste kiss on Lydia’s forehead. “As long as Ally has _both of us_ , she’s going to be safe. She's going to be okay."  
  
Lydia nods, finding herself blinking away tears suddenly, because she's reminded of how much they’ve both been through in the past few years, how _much_ they've both lost, and for a while they had even lost hope too. But then Ally came into their world and it was like a new beacon of hope emerged into their lives. A new hope in the shape and form of a beautiful baby girl with bright green eyes and fiery red locks, a wonderful liveliness in her smile and laugh that seemed to light up their whole world.  
  
The thought makes her smile as she rests her head on Jordan’s chest again, letting his warmth lull her back to sleep, while thinking that maybe, just maybe, they can start over again. Build up a new world, a new life. Just her, Jordan, and Allison, who seems to give them a new reason to keep living, to keep believing.  
  
And as Lydia finally closes her eyes, she knows that things will be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~married!marrish will be the death of me.~~


End file.
